Una pιedra en el caмιno
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Reto: Una piedra en el camino/Piedra literal/29 marzo 2012. Porque Deidara se había topado con una inmesa y fea piedra que le impedia ascender en la escalera hacia el éxito, así que comenzó a idear planes no muy bien elaborados para apartarla de su camino


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

¿Qué más debo decir? XD

**¡Yaoi!**

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título: <strong>_Una piedra en el camino_**  
><strong>_

_**Piedra:** _Piedra literal

_**Autor:** _Daneshka Boticcelli

* * *

><p><strong>Una pιedra en el caмιno<strong>

Molesto, sí. Estaba molesto, furioso y muy enojado, pero el decir que lo estaba no representaría en palabras ni la más mínima parte de cuán colérico se encontraba. Estresado, cansado, irritado y de muy mal humor serían palabras que pudiesen ayudar a describir un poco su estado. Pero, para ser sinceros, en esos momentos tenía más semejanza con una fiera enjaulada y hambrienta, sometida a diversas clases de ruido y perturbaciones, por lo cual es capaz de comerse, y no literalmente, a quien se le acercara.

Deidara estaba al límite, en el borde más fragíl y superficial de volcán y no precisamente de manera voluntaria.

Desde que el ascenso que le había sido prometido fue cedido a un idiota, curiosamente sobrino del dueño del noventa y cinco porciento de las acciones de la agencia de publicidad, su vida se había visto gravemente entorpecida.

Él era el indicado para el puesto de director general del departamento gráfico, no aquel idiota mimado y adinerado del Uchiha. Deidara tenía el talento, la experiencia, la actitud, el carácter y todo lo que era necesario para el puesto. Simplemente, no había nadie mejor que él en esa mediocre agencia de publicidad, o lo era hasta que el sobrino de Madara hiciera acto de presencia y se presumiera en todo el departamento sus grandes habilidades y conocimientos.

¡Bah! Y una mierda, a Deidara eso no le interesaba. No quería escuchar las conversaciones en los pasillos, o entre los cúbiculos, sobre el maravilloso cuerpo de semidios romano esculpido por el mismo Miguel Angel que el Uchiha poseía. Tampoco deseaba oir sobre lo largo y suave de su cabello, de su buen vestir o de sus ojos misteriosos. No, a Deidara no le interesaba nada de eso, no quería saber nada sobre su enemigo público número uno, ese que le había quitado su lugar como director general.

Pero, para su desgracia, las cosas no iban a ser de la manera en la que las imaginaba.

**— El nuevo director del departamento de diseño gráfico es el señor Uchiha Itachi.**

Deidara pensaba ignorarlo por completo, pasar de él olímpicamente y seguir trabajando en su miserable y diminuto cúbiculo hasta que se le presentara una segunda oportunidad y así su vida sería mucho más fácil. Pero, desde el momento en el que Itachi fue nombrado director y comenzó a ejercer su posición como tal, él, como el diseñador más experimentado y profesional del departamento, debía estar en completa y total disposición.

Y como si el ver su insipida cara todos los días no fuese suficiente como castigo del Karma por un mal pasado, Deidara se veía en la obligación de realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo por pedido del Uchiha. Desde el diseño de un logo hasta el diseño de una etiqueta.

Pero no todo terminaba allí, porque además de saturarlo con trabajos de los cuales otros diseñadores podrían encargarse, Itachi criticaba todos y cada uno de sus diseños.

Hasta el más minímo y miserable detalle.

**— El diseño tiene demasiados colores cálidos, utiliza toques oscuros y un poco de mates.**

**—Llama al departamento de escritores y diles que el slogan es inservible.**

**— Asegurate de que todos los diseños esten listos esta noche.**

**— Cambia la tipografía.**

**—Las letras están demasiado claras.**

**— El fondo no combina con las letras.**

Y esa era una pequeña aproximación a la realidad de sus días.

Parecia que aquel idiota no sabía diferenciar entre una asistente y un diseñador gráfico. Pero, en esos momentos, con el cansancio sobre la espalda, Deidara parecía haber olvidado las diferencias hace mucho tiempo. Aunque supone, más en un sentido sarcastico que de sabio, que una trae café y el otro no.

Aprovechando los treinta minutos libres que corresponden a la hora del almuerzo, Deidara decide utilizar ese tiempo para estrellar violentamente la cabeza contra el escritorio con la intención de quedar completamente inconciente y así poder descanzar un poco. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más seguría así? Porque su meta principal al entrar a trabajar en aquella agencia de publicidad no era la de ser el asistonto del director del departamento de diseño, sino más bien ser el director y tener un asistonto o asistonta propio.

Deidara tenía planeado ir escalando cada uno de los peldaños que lo distanciaban del exito hasta llegar a el, aunque no tenía planeado encontrarse con una enorme y deforme piedra con el nombre de Uchiha Itachi grabado estorbando en el camino.

Molesto, realmente molesto. El muy bastardo del Uchiha no le pertimía avanzar, quizás por temor a que le arrebatara su cargo o eso es lo que a Deidara le gustaba pensar.

**— Esto no es bueno para tu salud.**

Y Sasori tenía razón, estar así no era saludable, pero mucho menos lo era estar cerca de la absorvente y explotadora jodida piedra en el camino. Pero, a pesar de los obstaculos, Deidara no iba a rendirse. Porque él no era igual a esos novatos inutiles que se hacen llamar diseñadores gráficos cuando no soportan la presión y mucho menos las exigencias, pero tampoco es de la clase de diseñador que pasa toda su vida en el mismo cubiculo sin poder

ni desear avanzar. No, porque Deidara tiene metas movidas por sus más profundas ambiciones.

Y es por eso que si no puede saltar o rodear la piedra, entonces Deidara va a sacarla de su camino. Porque si Itachi renuncia, el puesto será suyo indudablemente.

**— ¿Estás seguro de esto?**

Sasori, al igual que siempre, intenta ejercer el rol de la conciencia inexistente de Deidara, consiguiendo los mismos resultados que ésta: Nada. Porque cuando algo se apodera de la mente del rubio, éste no cambiará de opinión ni desistirá hasta conseguirlo.

Motivado por sus ambiciones, Deidara toma la decisión de hacer todo lo posible para hacer que Itachi deje el puesto como director y se vaya lejos. Y no hay mejor manera para ello que intimidándole.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número uno:**

Una vez que Itachi salió de su oficina a la hora del almuerzo, Deidara entró cuidadosamente en ella para dejar un sobre blanco entre los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Para la intimidación, nada mejor que una carta hecha con recortes de letras de cualquier revista.

_Sé dónde viven tus padres, los conozco y no dudaré en hacerles daño si no haces lo que digo._

_Anónimo._

Un método de intimidación y chantaje muy usado, todo un clásico. Un poco extremo dado el caso, sí, pero realmente muy útil.

Una vez que el Uchiha regresó a la oficina, Deidara estaba disfrutando enormemente del supuesto sufrimiento y de la terrible preocupación por la que estaba pasando el moreno hasta que vio la carta dentro del cesto de la basura.

Error.

Idiota. Los padres de Itachi habían muerto hacia ya muchos años.

Aquella sin duda fue la mayor estupidez jamás cometida en su vida, pero no sería la última. Porque Deidara no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente ante un pequeño, aunque muy vergonzoso, fracaso.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número dos:**

Al no funcionar la carta, era hora de pasar a algo mucho más sofisticado.

En una tienda para espías, o eso era lo que decia el enorme letrero con luces de neón, Deidara compró un aparato que el vendedor aseguró distorcionaba la voz y la volvía irreconocible, gastando en el un poco más del sueldo de todo un mes.

Y esta vez, preparado por completo para la acción y con el dichoso aparato conectado al teléfono, Deidara dio comienzo al plan y marcó el número de la oficina de Itachi.

**— Uchiha —** respondió el moreno.

Pero no tan preparado como decía estarlo, Deidara no supo qué decir y antes de que Itachi colgase dijó lo primero que vino a su mente en ese momento. **— Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado.**

Sí, aquello no era lo más inteligente que había dicho.

**— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?** — sorpresivamente, el moreno le siguió el juego.

**— Err...—** Deidara dudó un poco **— Ya lo sabes y yo también ¿Ya lo recuerdas?**

Al otro lado de la línea, Itachi estuvo tentado a colgar pero parecía estar más bien recordando. —_ **Sí.**_

**— ¡Bien!—** y Deidara celebró, porque si descubría un oscuro secreto del turbio pasado de Itachi lo tendría en su poder para chantajearlo libremente. **— Dímelo**.

_**— Fui de viaje a Italia.**_

**— No, no ¡Eso no! ¡La otra cosa que hiciste, uhm!**

_**— No recuerdo nada más.**_

**— ¡Vamos! Piensa un poco.**

_**— No.**_

Deidara no tenía mucha paciencia e Itachi no era un tonto cualquiera.

—** ¡Maldición Uchiha! ¡Piensa un poco!**

_**— ¿En qué?**_

**— ¡En esa cosa mala que hiciste, uhm!**

_**— ¿Deidara?**_

Al verse descubierto, Deidara colgó el teléfono y fingió demencia un par de días hasta que el Uchiha parecio haber olvidado aquel incidente. El chantaje no era para Deidara, y sin dudarlo lo habían estafado con esa basura para distorcionar la voz. Pero, aquello tampoco iba a lograr hacerle desistir.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número tres:**

Y si las cartas y las llamadas no funcionaban, era tiempo de algo mucho más efectivo: Una paliza. Sería fácil y rápido, por lo que esa misma noche Itachi renunciaría y en la mañana siguiente Deidara tendría a su disposición el cargo de director.

Todo estaba planeado. Al salir del trabajo, Deidara se escondió en el estacionamiento tras una columna en espera a que el Uchiha fuese por su auto. Pasaron al menos treinta o cuarenta minutos cuando todos los demás vehículos se habían ido con excepción del mercedez color azul marino, el que suponía el auto de Itachi.

Al escuchar los continuos pasos en su dirección, Deidara cubrió su rostro con un pasamontañas y se arrojó sobre su víctima una vez que el reflejo de la sombra le avisó su cercanía.

El forcejeo brusco se igual de ambas partes y cuando Deidara lanzó el primer golpe, el Uchiha lo tomó fuertemente del brazo con una fácilidad sorprendente y con uso de la misma le dio una vuelta de lo que parecían ser artes marciales hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra el suelo. Deidara no podía ver bien hasta que Itachi le quitó el pasamontañas, dejandolo completamente al descubierto. Y en su mente, estaba listo para inventarse cualquier excusa que pudiese liberarlo del mal momento y del plan fallido.

**— Yo...**

**— ¿Deidara?**

**— ¿Kisame?**

A pesar de sentir un poco de alivio al haberse equivocado, la verguenza de Deidara no disminuyó sino que más bien se triplicó.

Eran momento de las explicaciones, preguntas y respuestas.

**— Err...yo...—** Deidara dudó un poco sin saber exactamente qué decir, su mente estaba en blanco.

**— Deidara —** Kisame le sonrió como si entendiese todo y le ayudo a levantarse. **— Si necesitas dinero puedes pedirmelo, no tienes por qué hacer esta clase de cosas...**

¡Suficiente! Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, indignado, tomó su pasamontañas y salió huyendo del lugar. ¿De verdad lucía de manera necesitada?

Despues de aquello, cada vez que estaba por encontrarse a Kisame, Deidara siempre huía despavoridamente o se escondía tras cualquier maquína dispensadora de dulces que se encontrase en el camino hasta perder de vista a Kisame.

**— ¿Por qué evitas a Kisame, Deidara?**

**— Danna, lo sabras algún día. Pero no ahora y preferiblemente nunca, uhm.**

Para cuando el mes llegó a su fin, entre los planes Anti-Uchiha y su propio trabajo sumado a las exigencias de Itachi, Deidara estaba el triple de agotado que el mes anterior. Ahora, ya no se preocupa por evitar a Kisame sino más bien a Sasori, quien no dejaba de pedirle explicaciones y de hacerle notar que su rendimiento laboral había descendido. Pero, realmente no era su culpa. Todo era responsabilidad del Uchiha y sus estúpidas exijencias.

A la hora del almuerzo, se había convertido en casi una tradición el que Deidara se quedara en su minúsculo y miserable cúbiculo, con la frente pegada al escritorio para descanzar un poco. Pero no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos, estaba analizando meticulozamente cada uno de sus planes y los errores que cada uno de ellos tenían.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número cinco:**

Deidara había puesto laxante en el café del Uchiha como un acto meramente infantil, el cual llevó a la asistente de Itachi a permanecer en el baño por más de media mañana.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número nueve:**

Deidara tomó prestada la laptop que usaba Itachi para enviar un e-mail desde el correo electronico del moreno a todas las empleadas del departamento de sonido, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El correo electronico que Itachi utilizaba desde aquella laptop era realmente de la propiedad de Madara. Y mientras Deidara se maldecia por su estupidez, el Uchiha mayor había salido con más de la mitad de la población femenina del departamento de sonido.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número once:**

Deidara dejó que el rumor de que Itachi era gay corriera una vez que se encargó de que la falsa noticia llegara a oidos de una empleada de limpieza, la cual fue desmentida inmediatamente, rompiendo el corazón y las ilusiones de muchos hombres.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número quince:**

Deidara consiguió a través de un detective privado muy costoso, la dirección del departamento de Itachi, la cual repartió inmediatamente entre todas las interesadas.

La primera noche, al rededor de quince a veinte mujeres se presentaron ante la puerta del moreno con atrevidos y cortos vestidos.

La segunda noche, el número de mujeres se duplicó, esta vez encontrandose con un departamento completamente vacío.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número veinte:**

Deidara contrató una mujer embarazada para que se presentara en el departamento y armara un escandalo en donde reclamase al moreno como el padre de su hijo. Itachi la hizo pasar a su oficina y un par de minutos después, ella salió y confesó que el verdadero padre de su hijo se econtraba en casa y se fue con un generoso cheque en el bolsillo.

**Plan Anti-Uchiha número veintidos:**

Cansado y sin nuevas ideas, Deidara recorrió al antiguo plan de la paliza y esta vez, asegurandose de que realmente se trataba de Itachi, cubierto con su viejo pasamontañas, se arrojó sobre el Uchiha para golpearlo siendo rápidamente derribado por éste con un golpe directo al rostro por lo que nuevamente se vio en la necesidad de huir.

Al día siguiente, una marca morada con un tinte verde cubria su ojo izquierdo, el cual fingió un accidente con la puerta del baño. Pero las puertas no tienen el apellido Uchiha y no te golpean directo al rostro, ¿cierto?

Y allí era donde todo terminaba, siempre de la misma manera. Porque, a pesar de todos sus intentos, sus planes de venganza siempre terminaban de una mala manera. Todo lo que Deidara había conseguido no era más que un golpe en el ojo, humillación, estafas, frustraciones y una cuenta en el banco con redondos números rojos. Aparatos espias, mujeres embarazadas y detectives privados habían consumido todo su dinero.

Deidara estaba cansado, molesto, con el mismo puesto de diseñador gráfico en la misma agencia y en banca rota.

Con un par de monedas en el bolsillo pero con suficiente orgullo para evitar el pedirle prestado dinero a Kisame para el almuerzo, Deidara salió de su miserable cubículo para ir al pasillo a comprar un chocolate en la maquina dispensadora. Por simple casualidad, observo cuando Itachi, con un par de documentos en ambas manos, entraba al cuarto de copiado. No había nadie en la empresa, era la hora del almuerzo y la oportunidad perfecta para matar al Uchiha. Después de todo, nadie podría decir que lo había visto entrar al cuarto de copiado detras del Uchiha con un cuchillo o una llave inglesa en la mano.

Era el momento perfecto para apartar la piedra en su camino y ascender un peldaño más en la escalera hacia el exito. Así que, sin dudar y sin pensar, en un estado malicioso de psicosis, Deidara tomó un lapicero del escritorio de algun idiota y también entró al cuarto de copiado olvidando cualquier intento anterior y los fracasos obtenidos cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz existente era la de la máquina cada vez que realizaba una fotocopia. Deidara tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor sin exito y no parecía haber nadie allí adentro. ¿No había visto él entrar al Uchiha allí con sus propios ojos? Quizás todo había sido obra de una de sus fantasías neuroticas, pero no era así.

Itachi, o lo que suponía la expresión de carne y hueso de una de sus alucinaciones, lo empujó con ligereza mientras lo conducia a traves de la oscuridad hasta apoyarlo sobre la fotocopiadora. Ante tal acción, Deidara estuvo a punto de decir una barbarie cuando fue detenido. No se esperaba aquello, pero aún menos esperaba que Itachi le besara y él correspondiese de tal manera.

Deidara jamás imaginó que soltaría el lapicero que planeaba enterrar en el cuello del Uchiha, justo en la yugular para, en su lugar, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y jalar sus negros cabellos en busca de un poco más de contacto. Y, a diferencia de su demandante beso, Itachi siempre se mostró más calmado y su beso se mantuvo paciente, disfrutando del momento.

Aprovechandose de la manera tan fiera con la que Deidara le correspondía, el Uchiha decidió tentar un poco a la suerte y ver qué tan lejos podía llegar. Despacio y de manera sensual, Itachi acarició el pecho de Deidara para luego descender poco a poco hasta sobrepasar la frontera del cinturón entre la camisa y el pantalón. Pero no se detuvo hasta palpar el trozo de carne que formaba de la anatomía de Deidara, incitandole a levantarse haciendo un poco de presión junto con un par de caricias sobre la zona.

A causa de aquel atrevimiento, Deidara separó su boca de la contraria en un movimiento brusco, llevando la cabeza hasta atras mientras lo que asemejaba más a un gemido que un suspiro salía de su boca.

**— ¿Sigues deseando que deje la agencia? —** al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba, Itachi se acercó hasta la oreja de Deidara para susurrarle.

Y a pesar de que lo incómodo de la situación, que en cualquier otro momento lo dejaría por completo al descubierto, Deidara no prestó demasiado atención a sus palabras sino más bien al tibio aliento chocar contra su piel. En esa situación, no podía pensar en una respuesta que no lo dejara en evidencia, no cuando tenía una mano sobre sus partes nobles.

En aquellos momentos, el decir que se estaba volviedo loco era poco.

**— Pensé que me odiabas —** Itachi volvió a susurrar sobre su oreja y Deidara sintió parte de su respiración sobre su cuello, haciendolo estremecerse una vez más.

**— Yo...—** logró articular con mucha dificultad **— Sólo vine a comprobar el rumor de que te ponen los hombres, Uchiha.**

Y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, de no ser por la falta de luz, podría considerarse como la sonrisa más obsena y vulgar de su vida. Aunque no estaba de más mencionar que la media sonrisa de Itachi no era la más indiferente o puritana de todo su repertorio.

En lo que a Deidara respectaba, si sus palabras algo sucias no detenían las caricias sobre sus partes bajas, significaba luz verde para actuar. Porque si bien estaba disfrutando del contacto, nunca había sido la clase de personas que se concentra en recibir todo el placer. El sentir no era del todo divertido, Deidara prefiere tocar mientras es tocado, por lo que sujeta al Uchiha por la cintura y lo acerca a él, buscando la frontera del cinturón para llegar a la zona prohibida. Y no puede evitar gemir, pero se exita mucho más al escuchar los ligeros suspiros, que pronto se convertiran en gemidos, salir de la boca de Itachi mientras lo toca por encima de la tela.

**— ¿Ya lo has comprobado?—** y aunque un poco tardía, la respuesta de Itachi llega a sus oidos y vuelve a sonreir cuando nota que lo más recomendable ahora es deshacerse del cinturón y desaprovechar el pantalón para liberar el demandante miembro del Uchiha al igual que el suyo.

**— No aún —** responde malicioso después de haber abierto el cinturón y desabrochado el pantalón del Uchiha mientras ahora desabrocha el suyo.

Cansando ya de que sea Itachi quien mantenga el control, Deidara se apoya por completo sobre la máquina fotocopiadora en una posición cómoda y firme. Sujeta al Uchiha por segunda vez y lo jala hacia sí, haciendo que sus pelvis y miembros se toquen deliciosamente. A Deidara le encanta las suaves gemidos de Itachi mientras le toca y se toca al mismo tiempo. Y es que jamás se hubiese imaginado en medio de la oscuridad, con Itachi ligeramente sobre él, con sus miembros unidos y siendo tocados por la misma manera tan deshinibida.

Sí, seguramente debe ser por la ausencia de luz que se comporta de esa manera. Sí, debe ser eso.

Pero por ahora, no desea pensar en las consecuencias ni mucho menos en lo que esta haciendo. Le basta con saber a él y a su orgullo que al Uchiha lo ponen sus caricias.

Al sentir el hormigueo, preludio del orgasmo, Itachi decide volver a besar a Deidara para evitar gemir demasiado alto y acallar los gemidos ruidosos del rubio en su boca. Y para cuando los dos han llegado de manera espontanéa y escandalosa, la mano de Deidara se llenó del semen de ambos, evitando que la sustancia viscosa y pegajosa ensuciara sus ropas. Entre los vestigios de los suspiros y la respiración casi de regreso a la normalidad, Itachi arregló su ropa y le dio un pañuelo a Deidara para luego tomar las copias, encender la luz y salir del cuarto de copiado como si nada.

Cosa que sin duda hizo enojar a Deidara.

El verse a medio vestir, aún sudoroso y con semen que no le pertenecia del todo, limpia su mano y acomodando su ropa guarda el pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado en su bolsillo. Entre maldiciones y promesas de venganza, pleaneaba ir a la oficina de Itachi y arrojarselo directo al rostro. Y en el mismo instante en el que él iba de salida, Sasori iba de entrada al cuarto de copiado. Sin darse cuenta, la oficina había vuelto a la normalidad con novatos yendo de un lado a otro.

**— ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara.**

Con sólo imaginar que su maestro pudo haberlo encontrado a mitad de la labor con el Uchiha, el rostro de Deidara palidecia un poco hasta que la sangre se quedara atascada repentinamente en su rostro.

**— No querras saberlo, uhm.**

Y antes de ser victima de uno de los mortiferos interrogatorios de Sasori, Deidara caminó rápidamente de regreso a su minùsculo y miserable cùbiculo.

**— Deidara.**

Pero fue detenido nuevamente, esta vez no por Sasori.

Desde su oficina, con la puerta abierta, Itachi tenía vista de la mayoría del departamento y al ver a Deidara, no dudo ni un segundo en detenerlo.

**— ¿Qué quieres? —** responde con indiferencia fingida pero con notorio aburrimiento, lo menos que desea es oír otra queja o recibir una tarea nueva. No al menos después de aquello.

La mirada de Itachi reflejaba cierto brillo que no había notado antes, sin contar que el Uchiha se notaba fresco y cómodo. Todo lo contrarío a él, que mostraba la incómodidad y un ligero sonrojo. Sí, todo se debía al calor.

**— He quedado insatisfecho con tu trabajo manual, es necesario que lo hagas nuevamente.**

Y si aquellas palabras no hubiesen sido pronunciadas de manera que cualquiera pudiese ver el doble significado, Deidara, podría jurar que todo el departamento hubiese notado su cargado contenido sexual. Pero, después de todo, a Deidara no le molestaría el repetirlo y quizás, y sólo quizás, ir un poco más lejos.

**— Entonces supongo que debo trabajar horas extra esta noche, ¿cierto?**

Porque si Deidara no podía saltar o rodear la piedra, lo mejor sería entonces compartir el camino con ella.

* * *

><p>Yoshhhh!<p>

He de decir que me ha complacido el haber participado en el reto por lo que agradezco a **Derama17** por extendernos a mi y ami hermana la invitación :D

Me ha gustado y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo aun con las perversiones y tonterías intercaladas en cada parrafo xD

**Reviews~?** XD

Espero que sí, porque, recuerda que sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado xDDD

Sí, esa cosa mala xDDD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
